Listen to your Heart
by Moonfree
Summary: Un triangle amoureux … un amant qui n’en peux plus… une décision difficile… et puis flûte…c’est pas résumable comme OS.


**Disclaimer** ; Droits et licences ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas.

**Résumé **;  
Un triangle amoureux … un amant qui n'en peux plus… une décision difficile… et puis flûte…c'est pas résumable comme OS.

**Genre/Postulat/Couples.  
**Genre ; Indéfinissable. Disons que ca passe du nawak a la romance en passant par d'autres trucs quoi.  
Postulat ; Hum… j'arrive déjà pas a faire un résumé convenable alors un postulat.  
Couples ; Mythique et traditionnel. Indémodable quoi.

**Note de l'auteur ;**Idée surprise qui s'est imposé alors que j'allais faire ma sieste dominicale. J'ai pourtant essayé de lui résister et de rester couchée mais la demoiselle n'a rien voulu entendre et m'a sorti du lit. XD

* * *

**Listen to your Heart.**

Sur un lit, étalé en plein milieu du couvre lit, un jeune homme fermait les yeux pour mieux savourer les notes que diffusait la micro chaîne-hifi de la chambre. Des notes envoûtantes, enivrantes, qui aspiraient son cœur, son âme, ses pensées et tout ce qui l'entourait. L'île de sérénité ou il s e trouvait n'appartenait qu'à lui. A lui et a personne d'autre.

Yeux fermés et esprits en plein vagabondage, il ne put entendre la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer. L'intrus qui venait d'entrer s'arrêta sur le seuil de la chambre restée jusqu'à présent inviolée. Là, a la lueur d'un chaud soleil de fin d'après midi, se tenait la vision la plus exquise qu'il lui ait été donné de voir jusqu'à présent.

Les rayons orangés de l'astre solaire donnaient des magnifiques reflets ambrés aux mèches échappées de la natte de la créature diabolique étalée luxueusement. Visiblement, le petit démon préféré de la maisonnée n'avait pas perçu que son isolement avait été rompu. Inconscient de la présence de l'opportun, l'américain turbulent accompagnait de sa voix mélodieuse mais pas très juste la mélodie qui passait a cet instant ;

_J'ai deux amours,  
__Que je chéris tous les jours,  
__J'ai deux amours,  
__Que j'aimerais sans détours._

_Je sais que mon premier amour,  
__Le sera pour toujours,  
__Pour ce qui est de celui qui le suit,  
Je crois que ce le sera aussi. _

_J'ai deux amours,  
__Serais-je capable de choisir un jour ?  
__J'ai deux amours,…_

Au vu de l'enthousiasme que l'américain mettait dans ses notes très intellectuelles, l'intrus cilla un instant avant de se rendre compte que celui qu'il prenait pour son acquis était tout bonnement en train de le tromper avec son pire ennemi. Le deuxième amour de sa moitié semblait, de plus, n'avoir aucun remords à occuper la bouche entière de leur amant commun.

Désireux de savoir depuis quand son rival monopolisait ainsi son natté, il jeta un œil sur le relief du vêtement de l'impudent. Plus un seul carré dans l'emballage argenté… ce qui signifiait que ce que suçotait son amant avec un air d'extase extatique sur le visage était le dernier carré de chocolat

Vaguement jaloux de voir qu'un carré de chocolat réussissait le même exploit que lui en y mettant moins d'effort, le visiteur non invité se dirigea a pas de loup vers sa cible adorée… avant de se laisser choir de tout son poids aux côté de l'homme qui partageait ses nuits de folies.

L'innocent inconscient sursauta face à cet événement imprévu. Quelque peu dérouté que quelqu'un ait osé braver son intimité, il se tourna vivement vers l'imprudent dans le but de lui faire savoir le fond de sa pensée. Cependant face aux deux pierres cobalts qui le fixaient sans animosité mais avec une étincelle de jalousie, il garda pour lui les remontrances qu'il s'apprêtait à faire et opta pour sa nonchalance coutumière ;

"Hee-chan ? T'étais pas censé travailler sur le plan de la future mission ?"

"Si."

"Ben… pourquoi t'es là alors ?"

"Une intuition."

"T'as tout lâché pour une intuition ? Y'a des fois ou je te comprend pas quand même."

"Hn."

Devant le manque de répartie de son interlocuteur, Duo décida de pas s'occuper plus en avant du pourquoi du comment et retourna a son occupation précédente qu'il avait ajournée lorsqu'il s'était senti s'affaisser. Cependant Duo avait beau être le dieu de la mort, il n'avait pas tout pouvoir et il fallait croire que le dieu du chant en avait suffisamment entendu pour se faire une opinion puisque bientôt Heero rompit le silence.

"Choisiras tu un jour ?"

"De quoi tu parles ?" Demanda alors un américain interloqué par tant d'impudence.

"Entre tes deux amours."

"Hummm,… j'sais pas. Mon amour numéro un est sans conteste mon préféré mais le deuxième… ben un peu aussi quoi."

"Je vois."

Attrapant alors une ultime pépite que son œil perçant avait su détecter, le soldat parfait porta à sa bouche l'ultime relief de la tablette de chocolat. Après l'avoir consciencieusement laissé fondre entre ses lèvres, il attrapa le natté qui le regardait les yeux exorbités et s'empara de ses lèvres roses pour un baiser des plus passionnés. Lorsque le manque d'air se fit sentir, il relâcha sa proie et comme si rien ne s'était passé osa interroger ;

"Et comme ça, tu peux y voir plus clair ? "

"Un amour au chocolat c'est vachement mieux qu'un simple amour ou qu'une simple tablette de chocolat. J'approuve et je garde. » Confirma un américain survolté avant de récupéré ce qui lui avait été dérobé.

Happant les lèvres de Heero, qui satisfait de la réponse se laissait plus que faire, Duo dans la manœuvre ne calcula pas très bien les risques encourus et tirant son amour choisi a lui, fit choir au sol les deux corps qui venaient enfin de s'entendre.

"Outch ! Je préférais le lit, c'était plus confortable et beaucoup moins dur" Souffla Duo qui, pourtant, par on ne savait quel miracle, s'était retrouvé sur le torse de son amour qui lui avait bel et bien rencontré le sol.

"Tu t'es fait mal ?" Demanda l'amortisseur malgré lui.

"Euh… non je crois pas et … a la réflexion… t'es beaucoup plus confortable que le lit. "

Joignant le geste à la parole, Duo s'étendit alors de tout son long sur le corps de la carpette humaine de service et posa sa tête à l'endroit même du cœur de celui qui avait ravi le sien.

S'écoula ainsi un long moment avant que Heero, quelque peu courbaturé par la position prise, n'interrompe la scène en demandant s'il n'était pas préférable de rejoindre le lit.

Mais alors qu'il s'attendait a obtenir une réponse positive, il entendit a la place, un doux et tendre mais néanmoins incontestable ;

"Chuuuuuut !"

"Duo ? Mais qu'est-ce qui…"

"Chuuuuuut Hee-chan… quand tu parles, je l'entend plus."

"Qui donc ?"

"Ton cœur…Il me parle…tout doucement…c'est comme un chuchotement."

Croyant tout d'abord à une facétie de son diablotin, Heero résolut de garder un visage impassible. Mais voyant que Duo ne se départait pas de son attitude sérieuse, il craignit alors le pire ;

"Mon cœur te parle ? Duo… as-tu mal a …."

"Hee-chan… s'il te plait …laisses moi l'écouter."

Comprenant par cette injonction qu'il ne tirerait rien de plus de celui qui venait visiblement de lancer un nouveau jeu, Heero décida alors d'entrer dans ledit jeu ;

"Qu'est-ce qu'il te dit ?"

"Des tas de jolies choses. Il me dit qu'il est heureux… mais pas complètement… il aimerait un peu plus.

Il dit qu'il aimerait trouvé quelqu'un qui le ferait battre différemment… tantôt plus fort… tantôt plus lentement… il voudrait parfois battre plus vite … et pas seulement parce que le souffle lui manque. Il voudrait quelqu'un qui lui fasse connaître les montagnes russes des émotions… quelqu'un qui parviendrait a déchiffrer sa carte et qui parviendrait jusqu'à lui… pour le combler jusqu'à en étouffer.

Il dit aussi qu'il aimerait battre en même temps qu'un autre cœur… un cœur avec qui il aurait un lien spécial… un cœur avec qui il battrait au diapason… avec qui il partagerait des tas de secrets…Il dit qu'il aimerait que ce soit des secrets d'amis … mais aussi d'amoureux… voire d'amants… parce que ce sont souvent les plus beaux secrets qui puissent être partagés.

Il est un peu triste que son propriétaire ne l'écoute pas plus souvent… parce que dans ces cas là, il a l'impression d'être ignoré et il a un peu peur d'être oublié… Il a peur de mourir sans avoir pu connaître toutes ces belles choses que l'on ne lit que dans les livres."

Un silence suivit la déclaration de Duo, comme si Heero pesait le pour et le contre quand à la possibilité d'appeler Sally. Finalement, le soldat parfait interrogea ;

"Mon cœur te dit tout ça ?"

"Oui… et même d'autres choses… mais je peux pas tout te dire parce qu'il se sentirait trahi. Ca peut être très susceptible un cœur tu sais Hee-chan."

"…"

Un nouveau silence s'étendit alors. Un silence qui permit a chacun des deux amants de se poser les bonnes questions. Un silence qui fut cette fois-ci rompu par Duo qui continua son analyse ;

"Tu as un joli cœur Heero…. J'aimerais bien avoir le même. Ton cœur est pur et innocent… comme celui d'un enfant.

Attends… je crois… oui je crois qu'il murmure quelque chose. Non il ne murmure pas… il chante… ou plutôt il chantonne… une douce mélopée… elle est un peu triste cette chanson… mais elle est belle… parce qu'il y a beaucoup d'espoir dans ses paroles."

Et comme pour donner plus de poids a ses dires, l'américain se mit à fredonner un air que lui seul pouvait entendre. Un air léger et doux mais aux notes pathétiques. Un air que Heero écouta de lui-même avec le sentiment indescriptible que cet air venait effectivement du plus profond de son cœur.

"Duo ?"

"Hum."

"Tu sais, je crois que mon cœur est un peu menteur."

"Pourquoi tu dis ça ?"

"Parce qu'il y a des choses qu'il a déjà trouvées et qu'il ne cherche plus. Il a trouvé quelqu'un qui le fait battre et vivre d'une autre façon… quelqu'un qui lui a permit de découvrir un monde qu'il ne connaissait pas… quelqu'un qui l'a fait se découvrir lui-même.

Il a aussi trouvé un autre cœur à qui il fait des confidences et avec qui il discute des heures. Un autre cœur avec qui il partage bien plus que de simples secrets. Et s'il a un peu peur, ce n'est pas vraiment parce qu'il a peur d'être oublié mais parce qu'il a peur de perdre ce qu'il a mis tant de temps a trouver. Ce que j'ai mis tant de temps a trouvé. On a tous les deux peur de te perdre Duo.''

Heero avait dit tout cela d'une seule traite, comme un comédien qui aurait peur d'oublier son texte en cours de route. Tout le long de sa tirade il n'avait pas jeté un œil au visage de Duo, peureux d'y lire une incompréhension de ses sentiments ou pire encore d'y voir un rejet.

Il aurait préféré ne pas avoir a rompre cette attitude mais au vu du silence qui s'était installé et en prenant conscience que la tête de Duo ne reposait plus sur son torse, il résolut d'ouvrir ses prunelles.

Comme il l'avait craint, l'américain le regardait bel et bien… mais au lieu de l'incompréhension tant redoutée, ce fut une vague de joie que le japonais put lire dans les yeux mouillés de son vis-à-vis. Joie qui se confirma bien vite lorsque Duo se jeta a son cou pour l'embrasser un nombre incalculable de fois.

Lorsque finalement la salive vint a manquer, l'américain se détacha légèrement de son amant et le regardant au fin fond des yeux déclara d'un ton tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sérieux ;

« Tu sais Heero. Je crois en fait que je n'ai plus qu'un seul amour. J'ai enfin choisi alors t'as plus a avoir peur. »

Mais alors que Heero s'apprêtait a l'embrasser afin de sceller cette promesse mutuelle, Duo l'en empêcha, un sourire aux lèvres, avant de déclarer d'un ton suppliant ;

« Faudra juste dire a Kitty-Kat qu'il arrête d'acheter du chocolat sinon j'suis pas sûr de pouvoir résister. »

* * *

Après avoir beaucoup hésité a publier cet Os et avoir subi l'ire de ma grand mère (qui est sans conteste ma supportrice la plus fervente), j'ai enfin décidé de vous faire profiter de cette débilité. XD

Pour ce qui est des paroles fredonnées, elles n'appartiennent a aucune chanson connue puisqu'elle sont de moi. Ben vi des fois je chantonne n'importe quoi alors m'en voulez pas hein?

Commentaires? Critiques? Questions? ... reviewez, je me ferais un plaisir de vous répondre.

Gros bisous a vous tous.  
Moonfree (en pleine remontée d'écriture)


End file.
